


The Lost Stud

by your_rebeliousness



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Aoba x noiz - Freeform, Kind of smut, M/M, One-Shot, Piercings, help me, how do u tag, lost stud, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_rebeliousness/pseuds/your_rebeliousness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz wakes up one morning to realize one of his studs are missing. There's only one place he can think as to where it would be.</p><p> </p><p>Inside Aoba's butt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Stud

Noiz stretched as he felt his boyfriend leave the bed. Kissing Noiz's forehead, Aoba left the room to make breakfast. Noiz could hear him singing in the kitchen. He waited for a while, trying to fall back asleep. Groaning, Noiz sat up, grabbing his pants. There was no way he could go back to bed now. He sighed stepping into his rabbit printed boxers. He pulled them up halfway before noticing one of his studs were missing. He sucked in a breath of shock, before realizing where the stud must be. Aoba was gonna be pissed.

"Oh fuck." He panicked. "Aoba!" His boyfriend approached him in a cute little rabbit apron. Happily, he wrapped his arms around Noiz's neck. "Yeah?" He smiled. Noiz sighed.

"I'm missing a stud and I'm pretty sure its in your ass." Noiz explained. It took a moment for his lover to register what he said. Aoba's eyes widened as he looked at his butt. Aoba sent Noiz a shocked glare. He knew he should've made Noiz get rid of those piercings. It was bound to happen sooner or later though.

"What are you just standing there??? Get it out!" Aoba pulled off his pants and boxers. He huffed angrily wiggling. "Get it out!" He panicked. Noiz grunted grabbing his lover by the wrist. "How the fuck do you expect me to get it out if you don't stop fucking hopping around like a god damn rabbit?" He growled. Aoba pouted leaning over the bed. "Get it out. I don't feel like shitting metal anytime soon." Noiz ran a hand through his hair sighing.

Gently, he rubbed a good amount of lube on to his fingers slipping one inside. "This might hurt. I cant use too much lube or else I wont be able to grab it." Noiz explained. A quiet gasp slipped through Aoba's lips at the intrusion.

Small sounds of pain and pleasure slipped between the blue haired boy's lips. Noiz searched for the stud slowly, trying to find it. Aoba let out frustrated noises as Noiz neared his prostate, blushing furiously. He seemed to be teasing Aoba, touching around his prostate, but never touching it.

Noiz gasped as he felt the stud. "I feel it. Stay still." He pushed in another finger. "Easier said then done." Aoba panted. He was upset that it ended so quickly, only a little bit longer and he would've been able to cum.

Noiz reached for the stud pulling it out. Carefully, he screwed it back on. Aoba huffed turning around. "Fuck you and your metal dick. Now I'm horny." Noiz smirked at him. "I can take care of that." He crawled on top of the blue haired boy, smirking. Aoba pulled him down, crushing their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my tumblr:  
> your-rebeliousness.tumblr.com


End file.
